Green Eyed Monster
by The Black Reshiram
Summary: Jealousy is sparked when N finds another boy flirting with White at the Ferris Wheel.


The blue-haired boy grasped White's hands in excitement, saying a few things before leading her into the amusement park. They smiled brightly at one another as they walked out of view.

Zorua yipped from his position near the entrance of the park, shocked at what he had just seen. He looked around, and bolted off.

Eventually, he was able to find his trainer, who was observing some pink cotton candy being displayed on a cart.

"I don't quite understand the appeal to this. It may taste good, but it doesn't supply beneficial nutrients necessary for maintaining good health." Zorua sighed as N went on to poke the fluffy pink treat repeatedly.

"Dude, you're holding up the line. Just pay for it and go." A very annoyed teen glared from behind the cart.

N looked up, as if snapped out of a daze. "Of course," he mumbled, handing the younger boy a wad of cash. The cashier's eyes widened as he looked at the money given to him. "Dude, this is too much-" but N had left, leaving a very generous tip.

"Oh, hello, Zorua." N saw his partner and held out the cone of the pink sugar cloud. "Would you like some?" Zorua only stared at him.

N mulled over Zorua's thoughts for a moment. "I suppose you're right. It doesn't seem like something I would ordinarily eat. White made me try some once, and I actually enjoyed the taste. She said she was here today, but I can't find her." Becoming lost in his own thoughts, N almost didn't hear Zorua barking, but he caught on eventually.  
"You saw her? With another male?" He pouted.

Zorua barked again. "You're right, I _should_ tell her!" he yelled, suddenly determined. Ignoring the looks he got a he ran off, N followed the signs to the famous Nimbasa Ferris Wheel. For a moment, Zorua considered following, but then he saw a cute Vulpix sunbathing near the Pokemon Center. _'N will be fine,'_ he told himself as he made his way over to the Vulpix.

*****scene-change*****

"White~" N had been calling her name for a while now, but still couldn't find her. He'd almost given up until he saw a familiar silhouette. The long, bushy brown hair was a dead giveaway. White was coming off of the Ferris wheel…with another person.

He immediately felt sick, angry, and upset all at once. The compilation of emotions made him feel less confident as he walked slowly over to White, and the boy she was with.

White froze when she noticed him. The other boy looked over in N's direction, eyes narrowing. "White, who is this?" the question came from both of the boys, who glared at each other. N had sounded angrier, and the other more timid, which made N a little less nervous.

"Ah~ N, this is Austin. Austin, N." White was smiling, but seemed uneasy.  
Austin frowned at N, who was trying to intimidate the other male. The angry gray eyes stared into the nervous brown ones, not blinking. After a bit of uncomfortable silence, Austin decided to say, "I don't know why you're here, but White and I are-"

N stopped listening when he noticed Austin wrap his arm around White's waist and pull her closer. He was never one for understanding human behavior, but he could guess what Austin's possessive gesture meant.

"White is here with me. If she wanted to be with you, she would be." Austin still seemed scared, despite his words. N said nothing. Instead, he walked closer and stood directly in front of the two.

None of them could have predicted what happened next. N put his hands on White's waist, bent down slightly, and picked her up. He readjusted White so she was being carried over his shoulder, and with one last look at Austin, said, "White is _mine_. You can't be friends with her." With that finally said, he ran off, ignoring the girl's angry punches directed at his back.

"But-" Austin started, but cut himself off when they disappeared from sight. He sighed to himself, and then noticed the crowd of onlookers that had been watching the exchange.

"WHAT?" he yelled at them. Everyone averted their gazes and went back to what they were doing. He sighed again, wondering what White was doing now.

When N finally stopped running, they were near the Pokemon Center. He put White down, and immediately demanded an explanation.

"Why were you with him, White? I thought we were friends."

"Why did you carry me away like a sack of flour?"

"I asked before you did, so you must answer first."

White simply glared at him and said, "I can have more than one friend, N. Austin didn't to anything wrong."

"He put his arm around you!"

White facepalmed. "Yes, and I was going to tell him not to. But you picked me up and took me away before I could say anything!" N pondered this for a moment.

"You can't have any other male friends, White."

Said girl's eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, I see. You've mixed up things. I can have as many male friends as I want, but only one can be my ... ah ... boyfriend."

N looked at her with confusion etched across his features. "So 'boyfriend' refers to a special type of male friend? I assume that there is a term for this a female friend of the same position, correct?"

White was surprised, "You didn't know what a boyfriend is."

"I suppose not." They looked at each other, both wanting to ask a million questions. N went first.

"Is Austin your ... boyfriend?"

"No, N. I don't like him that way."

"What does 'that way' mean?"

"I dunno. When you feel your heart beats faster, and someone makes you happy just by smiling, I guess that's what it means."

"Is it an illness?"

White looked at him, flabbergasted. "Of course not! It just means they evoke a different reaction than a normal friend would."

N groaned. "This topic is highly confusing. Let me see if I understand. A person can only have one special friend. This person is called a boyfriend if male, and I'm assuming a girlfriend if female."

White nodded. N continued, "This person gives you an odd feeling of a rapidly beating heart, and happiness simply by existing."

"Yes! You got it!" White clapped her hands together, and beamed at him.

"Then, by this definition, you are my girlfriend?"

White froze. "N, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. It has to be agreed on by the two, and a confession of feelings needs come first. Oh, and the feelings must be mutual."

"I confess that I feel incredibly happy around you, White. You make me feel different than anyone else ever has. I feel loved, and wanted. And by your expression, I can confirm that you feel the same."

He looked at her hopefully, pleading that she did share his emotions, and that he didn't read her wrong. White met his gaze her cheeks pink at his blunt confession. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded and looked away quickly.

N's face lit up, and he moved in close and embraced her. White was taken aback by the hug, but only for a moment. Her eyes closed and she couldn't help but break out into a wide smile.

"This means we're dating, right? And you won't be friends with Austin anymore, since you don't like him the same way you like me?" N asked her.

"Yes, I guess that- wait a minute! How do you know what dating is, if a moment ago you didn't even know what a boyfriend is! You need to know that to understand the concept of dating!"

N pulled back, grinning widely. "I needed to know that you liked me, too. I felt that faking innocence was the best way to go about this. I'm a bit surprised though, you usually catch on quicker than that."

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't!" And with that, he planted quick kiss on her lips.

"What the hell, N!? Why did you just kiss me?"

"I can kiss you whenever I want since we're dating now!"

"But I'm still angry!" Despite that, White looked pretty pleased.

"Of course. I'm sorry."

White scanned his face. "No you're not."

"Yeah, you're right." He was still grinning at her. White glared at him a bit more, and suddenly started laughing. "Alright, fine, you win, N. I'm yours. I can't stay mad at you over something so silly. And I'll tell Austin next time I see him."

"I'll make sure to be there so I can witness him crying."

"I don't think he's one to cry about a girl, N," White said, "But I'll make sure you're there. I kept telling him I didn't feel the same way that he did, but he kept pressing it. Seeing you will shut him up, I'm sure. That'll be funny."

"White, how deliciously evil of you."

"Speaking of delicious, how about some cotton candy? I could go for some right now."

"Pink?" N asked.

White glanced at the stand they had began walking towards. "Only if you pay. Austin made me buy the Ferris Wheel tickets earier, and I still need money for dinner."

"Naturally, I would buy it for you. And may I say, Austin is an idiot for doing such a thing to you."

"He sure is."

They smiled at one another.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." White said.

"Who cares?"

_Back at the Pokemon Center, Austin was still sitting in a bush where he was spying on the two earlier, now watching a Zorua and a Vulpix cuddle in the light of the setting sun._

_The End._


End file.
